


Time for Tea

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Weihnachtseinkauf verpasst Tom den Bus. Die Wartezeit verbringt er in angenehmer Gesellschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum boyxboy.de Adventskalender 2014.  
> Außerdem eine Antwort auf die schon etwas ältere Tee-Challenge von Absolutely Black Rain.  
> Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten.

Tom sah müde auf die vielen Einkaufstüten in seinen Händen und dann zur Turmuhr der nahegelegenen Kirche, die er zwischen den Häusern der Altstadt gerade noch erkennen konnte. Es war kurz nach drei. Seinen Bus würde er nicht mehr schaffen und der nächste fuhr erst in einer Stunde. Wenigstens hatte er so gut wie alle Punkte auf seiner Liste erledigt und konnte die restlichen Wochen bis Weihnachten entspannt verbringen, ohne weitere hektische Geschenkkäufe vor sich zu haben. Indem er seinen freien Freitagnachmittag hierfür genutzt hatte, hatte er auch gekonnt den samstäglichen Wahnsinn in der Innenstadt umschifft.  
Der Himmel über ihm war deprimierend grau und die Luft empfindlich kalt. Es hatte begonnen zu nieseln. Der Schnee ließ dieses Jahr auf sich warten. Das war kein Wetter, bei dem er noch länger draußen unterwegs sein wollte, sonst wäre er noch ein wenig über den Weihnachtsmarkt, der nur wenige Straßen entfernt lag, gebummelt. Mit den vielen Taschen hätte das allerdings auch keinen Spaß gemacht. Eine Stunde lang in der Kälte an der Bushaltestelle zu sitzen, war aber definitiv auch keine Option.  
Suchend sah Tom sich um. Dann würde er die Zeit eben in einem Café vertrödeln. Davon gab es hier mehr als genug. Sein Blick blieb an einem Straßenschild hängen, das in eine kleine Seitengasse zeigte. 'Time for Tea' stand darauf. Seine Schwester Susanne hatte sich erst neulich mit ihm dort getroffen. Sie schwärmte schon seit Wochen von diesem Laden und Tom musste zugeben, dass er ihre Begeisterung durchaus verstehen konnte.  
Erleichtert, die Kälte und den Regen hinter sich lassen zu können, steuerte er auf die Gasse zu und betrat kurz darauf den Windfang des 'Cafés'. Er ließ seine feuchte Winterjacke an der Garderobe hängen und ging dann durch einen dunkelroten Samtvorhang, der die Kälte draußen hielt, in den großen Hauptraum. Er war zugleich modern und gemütlich eingerichtet.  
Quadratische Tische aus dunklem Holz bildeten mit Stühlen in dunkelbraunem Leder auf dem Holzparkett kleine Sitzgruppen. Die Wände waren weiß aber durch indirekte Beleuchtung und vereinzelte farbenfrohe Gemälde aufgelockert. Die Decke war mit Stuck und detailreichen Lampen verziert. An einer Seite des Raumes befand sich eine langgezogene Theke, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz und Glas, hinter dem unzählige Tees und diverse Kuchen ihren Blick auf sich zogen. Das weiße Regal hinter der Theke beinhaltete neben diversen Maschinen und Geschirr noch eine Vielzahl an weiteren Tees. Und dazwischen wuselte der Besitzer des Ladens umher.  
Susanne hatte ihn als Mario vorgestellt, denn die beiden duzten sich bereits und schienen die besten Freunde zu sein. Mario war Anfang dreißig, hoch gewachsen, hatte hellbraune Haare und ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine grünen Augen funkeln ließ. Seine Ausstrahlung verbreitete unweigerlich gute Laune.  
Mario balancierte ein voll gestelltes Tablett an ihm vorbei zu einer kleinen Gruppe älterer Damen und lächelte ihm zu. "Hallo Tom, such dir doch schon einmal einen Platz. Ich bin sofort bei dir."  
"Hallo", erwiderte Tom ein wenig überrumpelt. Dieses Lächeln löste ein ungewöhnliches Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Das hatte er lange nicht gehabt. Verlegen suchte Tom sich einen Platz im hinteren Bereich des Cafés. Er musste nicht unbedingt in der Nähe der großen Glasfront sitzen, sowie das junge verliebte Pärchen, die älteren Damen und die in Gedanken versunken lesende Frau. Zum Glück ging es hier nicht so laut und hektisch zu wie in den anderen Cafés an denen er vorbei gekommen war. Dort war es bei weitem voller gewesen.  
Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung stellte Tom die mittlerweile recht schwer werdenden Taschen neben einem Stuhl ab und setzte sich dann. Auf dem Tisch stand nicht nur ein Stövchen für die Teekanne bereit, sondern entsprechend der Jahreszeit ein kleiner roter Weihnachtsstern, gesprenkelt mit goldenem Glitzer. Daneben lag die Karte des Hauses. Es gab Kaffee, heiße Schokolade, Wasser, Saft und auch Alkoholisches, doch das Hauptaugenmerk lag auf den unzähligen Tees in den verschiedensten Sorten. Tom hatte keine Ahnung, was er nehmen sollte.  
Glücklicherweise kam Mario bereits kurz darauf zu ihm und lenkte ihn von der Qual der Wahl ab.  
"So, jetzt bin ich für dich da. Heute ohne Susanne?"  
"Ja, sie arbeitet noch."  
Mario reichte ihm kurz die Hand. Sie fühlte sich angenehm und fast schon heiß auf seiner eigenen ausgekühlten Haut an. Hastig zog Tom seine zurück, was Mario leise lachen ließ. "Ist ganz schön kalt draußen. Da bist du hier genau richtig. Dich wärmen wir in null Komma nichts wieder auf. Hast du dich denn schon für etwas entschieden?"  
"Nicht wirklich. Du hast so eine große Auswahl, da wäre es schade, immer dasselbe zu nehmen. Beim letzten Mal hatte ich so einen Tee mit einer super intensiven Minze."  
"Le Touareg, ja. Das war ein grüner Tee mit Nana-Minze. Der ist wirklich gut“, meinte Mario, offenbar ohne lange überlegen zu müssen. „Was trinkst du denn sonst gern? Vielleicht kann ich dir bei deiner Wahl helfen."  
"Naja." Tom schob das kleine Büchlein mit den ganzen Getränken beiseite und rieb sich verlegen am Ohr. "So viele Tees kenne ich bisher nicht. Im Büro trinke ich immer Schwarztee, gewürzten, weil ich mit Kaffee nichts anfangen kann. Einmal hat eine Kollegin einen Tee mit so Blumenaroma mitgebracht und neuerdings schwärmt sie von einem Rosentee. Irgendwas mit Früchten. Susi macht sich immer darüber lustig, aber ich mag die blumigen Sachen."  
"Hm, das sind doch konkrete Vorstellungen, damit lässt sich arbeiten. Komm mal mit."  
"Okay." Tom folgte nur zu gern, ließ sich unterwegs allerdings für einen Moment von Marios Rückansicht ablenken. Eine schwarze Stoffhose kaschierte nur schwer den knackigen Hintern. Das schwarze Hemd dazu wurde von einer modisch geschnittenen dunkelgrünen Weste aufgelockert. Es betonte seine schlanke Figur. Tom stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum Susanne beim letzten Mal so albern gewesen war. Sie kannte seinen Männergeschmack ganz genau und Mario war absolut sein Typ. Wie gemein.  
Mario verschwand hinter seiner Theke und griff zielsicher nach drei kleinen Döschen. Durch die Glasdeckel konnte man ihren bunten Inhalt erkennen: getrocknete Blätter, Blüten, Früchte. Er stellte sie auf der Theke ab und öffnete eine nach der anderen.  
"Das erste ist ein Schwarztee mit Gewürzen. Zimt, Nelke, Orange und Vanille. Das würde zur Jahreszeit passen."  
Tom nahm die Dose vorsichtig entgegen, um den Inhalt nicht zu verschütten, und sog den würzigen Duft ein. Das roch viel besser als der Tee auf Arbeit. "Riecht gut."  
Das gleiche wiederholten sie bei einem Schwarztee mit Rose und Mandeln und einem Früchtetee mit Rosen und anderen Blüten.  
Mario zählte die Inhalte auf, Tom schnupperte und kam einer Entscheidung nicht wirklich näher. Dass ihn Marios ruhige und doch leidenschaftliche Begeisterung davon abhielt, sich zu konzentrieren, half da auch nicht wirklich.  
"Der hier", meinte Tom schließlich und deutete auf die Dose auf der 'Oolong Pink Beauty' stand. Der Schwarztee mit Rose. Seine Schwester hätte das jetzt sicher wieder lustig und so typisch gefunden. Mario lächelte jedoch nur und nickte. "Sehr gute Wahl", kommentierte er, während er die Dosen wieder sorgfältig verschloss und wegstellte. "Eine kleine Kanne?"  
Tom nickte bestätigend und war ein wenig erleichtert. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er schwul war, wenn er denn danach gefragt wurde, aber deshalb fiel es ihm nicht unbedingt leicht, mit spitzen Bemerkungen umzugehen. Pink Beauty klang nun wirklich nach einem Mädchentee.  
"Magst du auch was dazu essen?"  
"Mal sehen."  
"Sag einfach Bescheid."  
Während Mario hinter der Theke begann, mit Geschirr und Wasserkocher zu hantieren, besah Tom sich die Auslage. Beim letzten Mal hatte seine Schwester ihnen einfach eine traumhafte Schokoladentarte bestellt, deshalb hatte er sich nicht weiter mit dem Angebot beschäftigt, doch jetzt hatte er genügend Zeit dafür. Alles war säuberlich und gut lesbar in einer geschwungenen Handschrift bezeichnet. Es gab eine Gemüsequiche für jene, die es herzhaft mochten, doch ansonsten überwog eindeutig das süße Angebot. Verschiedene Kuchen im Glas, Buttergebäck, Zitronentarte. Da fiel die Entscheidung mindestens genauso schwer. "Ich würde ein Stück Zitronentarte nehmen."  
"Gut, ich bring dann alles an deinen Platz."  
Tom blieb unschlüssig an der Theke stehen. "Weißt du zufällig, welche die Lieblingsteesorte von Susanne ist? Dann könnte ich davon vielleicht ein Päckchen mit zu ihrem Weihnachtsgeschenk tun."  
"Ja, natürlich. Sie ist ziemlich oft hier. Für zu Hause hat sie einen weißen Tee. Schau mal da in der Theke. Das müsste der fünfte von rechts sein."  
Tom fand die beschriebene Packung und las sich den Inhalt durch. Das sagte ihm wenig, doch wenn seine Schwester den mochte... "Dann nehm ich davon so eine kleine Tüte nachher noch mit."  
"Ich schreib es mit auf."  
Er zögerte erneut, hatte aber keinen Grund weiter dort stehen zu bleiben, außer vielleicht, bei jeder Teesorte die Inhaltsangabe einzeln zu lesen. Er schalt sich einen Idioten und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Von dort konnte er Mario auch beobachten, der nur kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett zurückkam. Er zündete das Teelicht im Stövchen an, stellte die kleine runde Porzellankanne darauf ab und dann das Teeservice und den Teller mit dem leckeren Kuchen daneben. Zuletzt stellte er noch eine kleine Sanduhr dazu, deren Boden und Deckel schwarz eingefärbt waren.  
"Der Tee muss noch so lange ziehen. Lass es dir schmecken."  
"Danke."  
Während Mario sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen widmete, probierte Tom ein Stück Zitronentarte und zog dann sein Handy hervor. Er hatte neue Nachrichten. Eine von Sascha, der fragte, ob er am Wochenende Lust auf einen Weihnachtsmarktbummel hatte. Die klickte Tom erst einmal beiseite. Eine andere SMS stammt von Susanne, die fragte, was er gerade trieb und was er sich denn nun zu Weihnachten wünsche. Die Frage hatte er ihr noch immer nicht ausreichend beantwortet, weil er selbst nicht so recht wusste, was er sich wünschen sollte. Er schielte zur Sanduhr, zur Teekanne und begann dann zu tippen.  
/War einkaufen, warte auf nächsten bus, trinke tee./ Die Geschenkefrage ignorierte er vorerst.  
Als gerade das letzte Sandkorn in der Uhr durchgerieselt war, zeigte Toms Handy auch schon Susannes knappe Antwort an. /Bei Mario? Will auch!/  
/Ja/  
Inzwischen hatte Mario das junge Pärchen verabschiedet. Die lesende Frau schien sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt zu haben, während die älteren Damen in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren. Ein Schwung neuer Gäste betrat den Raum und wurde freundlich begrüßt. Tom seufzte und widmete sich seinem Tee. Ein wenig ungeschickt folgte er den Anweisungen, die er bei seinem letzten Besuch hier erhalten hatte. Mit dem Löffel den Teebeutel herausfischen, auf dem kleinen bereitstehenden Tellerchen ausdrücken, den aufgefangenen Tee zurück in die Kanne kippen und dann den Beutel aufreißen, um den Duft zu inhalieren. Er hatte es lustig gefunden, aber im Grunde war es angenehm und beruhigend das Teetrinken so zu zelebrieren anstatt sich nur im Vorbeigehen einen Teebeutel aus dem Supermarkt aufzugießen. Der Tee roch wirklich unglaublich und die kräftige rosa-rote Färbung gefiel ihm, Mädchentee hin oder her. Als er sich gerade eine Tasse eingegossen hatte, vibrierte sein Handy erneut.  
/Gibs zu, er gefällt dir/  
Tom verdrehte die Augen. Hatte seine Schwester echt nichts Besseres zu tun? Aber sie hatte schon immer hinter ihm gestanden und ihm den Rücken gestärkt, da konnte er ihr solche Sprüche nicht verübeln.  
/Ja, tut er, aber der hat doch sicher ne freundin/  
/Ich wusste es/, lautete die knappe Antwort, begleitet von einem breit grinsenden Smiley.  
/Ich hasse dich/ Tom hängte noch einen schmollenden Smiley an und steckte das Handy nach dem Senden weg. Das war zu deprimierend. Vielleicht sollte er sich später doch noch mit Sascha verabreden. Der quirlige Kerl war immer für eine Ablenkung gut.  
Während der Tee auf eine trinkbare Temperatur herunterkühlte, kramte Tom sein Notizbuch hervor und strich seine To-do-Liste ab, fügte neue Punkte hinzu und malte Kringel drum herum. Das Taschenbuch, das er immer für die Busfahrten einstecken hatte, war nicht spannend genug, um ihn jetzt abzulenken. Also verlegte er sich darauf, seinen Kuchen zu dezimieren, den Tee zu genießen und Mario in seiner Geschäftigkeit zu beobachten. Ein wenig schmachten hatte noch keinem geschadet und es war schwer wegzusehen. Manchmal sah Mario sogar in seine Richtung und lächelte ihm zu. Tom erwiderte es jedes Mal unwillkürlich und beschäftigte sich dann hastig mit seiner Tasse oder dem Kuchen oder dem Notizbuch. Was auch immer gerade als glaubwürdiges Alibi herhalten konnte.  
So verging die Zeit und als er den letzten Schluck Tee getrunken hatte und auf dem Kuchenteller sich nicht einmal mehr Krümel befanden, zeigte ihm seine Uhr an, dass er noch etwa zehn Minuten hatte, bis er langsam los sollte. Mario war mittlerweile schwer beschäftigt. Der Laden hatte sich immer mehr gefüllt und der Geräuschpegel war merklich angestiegen. Deshalb wartete Tom nicht am Tisch, sondern nahm seine Taschen und ging vor zur Theke, um zu bezahlen. Dort war das Objekt seiner Schwärmereien gerade dabei, wieder einmal ein Tablett mit Bestellungen zu füllen.  
"Ich würde gern zahlen", machte Tom auf sich aufmerksam und Mario sah auf.  
"Hast du noch einen kleinen Moment? Dann bin ich gleich bei dir."  
"Ja, natürlich." Und im nächsten Moment war Mario auch schon zu einer Gruppe junger Frauen unterwegs. Tom holte seine Geldbörse hervor und bekam so nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass neue Gäste den Raum betraten. Kurz darauf hatte er zwei schlanke Arme um den Hals und kalte Lippen auf der Wange.  
"Tommy, so ne Überraschung. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Teetrinker bist. Hast du meine SMS bekommen? Wann hast du mal wieder Zeit für mich? Wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen."  
"Sascha!" Entgeistert und verunsichert schob Tom den etwas kleineren Mann von sich. Hinter ihm stand sein Freund Martin, der Tom wissend angrinste. Tom nickte ihm zur Begrüßung verunsichert kurz zu. Es war eines mit Sascha befreundet zu sein, dessen fröhlich, überdrehte Art kaum Zweifel an seiner Sexualität ließ, aber eine andere, tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen, so wie Martin das tat. Ihm wäre das eindeutig zu anstrengend. Auch jetzt fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut, denn die überschwängliche Begrüßung war sicherlich von niemandem im Café unbemerkt geblieben, auch nicht von Mario, der gerade zurückkehrte.  
"Hallo Sascha, gräbst du schon wieder meine Gäste an?"  
"Das tu ich niiiie", moserte Sascha und ließ Mario eine ebenso überschwängliche Begrüßung zukommen, die dieser ruhig erwiderte. "Ich wollte nur wissen, wann Tommy sich mal wieder mit mir trifft. Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, würde er vor seinem Rechner versauern."  
In dem Moment fiel Tom sehr deutlich wieder ein, weshalb er auf Saschas SMS nicht sofort geantwortet hatte. Es gab Augenblicke, da kam er mit dessen Art gar nicht klar. "Ich hatte noch keine Zeit zu antworten und ich muss auch gleich zum Bus, ich hab vorhin schon einen verpasst." Mario nahm dies zum Glück als Anlass wieder geschäftig zu werden. "Sucht euch doch schon mal einen Platz. Ich komm dann zu euch."  
"Okay. Und du meldest dich, unbedingt." Sascha umarmte Tom erneut und zog dann fröhlich plappernd mit Martin im Schlepptau davon. Tom blieb peinlich berührt zurück.  
"Sascha ist schon ein lustiges Kerlchen", kommentierte Mario.  
"Eher peinlich", entgegnete Tom.  
"Ach wo. So ist er halt." Mario tippte auf einem Bildschirm herum und ließ einen Kassenbeleg heraus. Diesen schob er gemeinsam mit der Packung Tee für Susanne über die Theke. "Ich hoffe es hat dir geschmeckt."  
"Ja, sehr."  
"Das freut mich."  
Tom warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Betrag unter dem Strich und schob Mario einen entsprechenden Schein zu. "Passt so."  
"Danke."  
"Gern." Tom packte Tee und Zettel weg und sah dann noch einmal kurz unschlüssig zu Sascha. Nur weil Sascha und Mario sich kannten hieß das jetzt nicht, dass dieser schwul war. Und selbst wenn, bedeutete das wiederum nicht, dass er frei war und Interesse...  
"Tust du mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen?", fragte Mario und Tom sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Ja?"  
Mario zog ein Smartphone aus seiner Hosentasche, tippte darauf herum und hielt ihm schließlich das Display vors Gesicht.  
"Weißt du, was deine Schwester damit meinen könnte?"  
Tom las die kurze Nachricht, die dort stand, blinzelte und las erneut. Das hatte seine Schwester nicht wirklich geschrieben.  
"Ich bring sie um", nuschelte er, während er spürte, dass er bis zu den Haarwurzeln rot anlief. /Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger. Meinen Segen hast du/, stand dort schwarz auf weiß, untermalt mit einem Pompom schwingenden Smiley. Sie musste die Nachricht kurz nach ihrem kleinen Gespräch geschickt haben.  
"Uh, nein, nicht doch. Sie ist eine meiner besten Kundinnen." Mario lachte leise und steckte das Smartphone eilig weg.  
"Ich... ähm..."  
"Im Moment ist es recht voll und meine Aushilfe ist leider krank geworden, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du wieder reinschaust und wir uns dann länger unterhalten könnten."  
"Ja... ja, sehr gerne", erwiderte Tom etwas sicherer, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. Er brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.  
"Schön. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal. Und grüß deine Schwester von mir."  
"Werd ich machen." Und bei der Gelegenheit würde er ihr auch ausgiebig sagen, was er von ihren Spielchen hielt. Tom nahm seine Taschen und während Mario wieder geschäftig wurde, ging er zur Garderobe, holte seine Jacke und trat dann hinaus in die Kälte. Durch die großen Glasscheiben warf er einen Blick zurück ins Innere und traf Marios strahlenden Blick. Der Mann zwinkerte ihm zu und konzentrierte sich dann auf seine Gäste.  
Tom machte sich fröhlich auf den Weg zum Bus. Hoffentlich würde sich bald eine Gelegenheit ergeben, wieder vorbei zu schauen.

oOo


End file.
